rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race (Season 5)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 14 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Periodt Stressed and Cali Del Monta was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned in Episode 8, & was returning into competition. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lip syncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lip syncing. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Normanilywood or Bust" Airdate: March 19th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Camille Grammer and Mike Ruiz. * Mini-Challenge: Underwater photoshoot. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Paris Gold * Main Challenge: Going dumpster diving to make a dress that brings out Hollywood realness and glamour. * Main Challenge Winner: Cali Del Monta * Bottom Two: Heidi Angelic & Vanessa Xelos * Lip-Sync Song: 'Desperado' by Rihanna * Eliminated: Vanessa Xelos Episode 2: "Lip-Sync Extravaganza Eleganza" Airdate: March 20th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Kristen Johnston and Juliette Lewis * Mini-Challenge: Lip-sync to one of RuPaul's songs (Tranny Chaser, Ladyboy, Peanut Butter) with only your mouth visible. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aaliyah Fox, Iris Bunny & Heidi Angelic * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Lip-Sync and re-enact a famous scene from a past season of Melanin's Drag Race Untucked * Main Challenge Winner: Iris Bunny * Runway Theme: Best Drag * Bottom Two: Heidi Angelic & Netissa Nasa * Lip-Sync Song: 'BITCH' by Allie X * Eliminated: Heidi Angelic Episode 3: "Luau Queens: The Musical" Airdate: March 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Dance-off to "Cha Cha Bitch". * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aaliyah Fox & Periodt Stressed * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a "Luau Queens: The Musical". * Main Challenge Winner: Periodt Stressed * Runway Theme: Resort-Wear Realness * Bottom Two: Iris Bunny & Vanda Tolli * Lip-Sync Song:: 'I Wanna Go' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Vanda Tolli Episode 4: "Beauty Queens!" Airdate: March 22nd, 2019 * Guest Judge: Mmatthewmatixx * Mini-Challenge: Create a mannequin doll in pairs for "America's Junior Drag Superstar" pageant. * Mini-Challenge Winners: Aaliyah Fox & Agnes James * Main Challenge: The queens have to participate in a photo shoot and shoot a video to launch there own cosmetic line! * Main Challenge Winner: Cali Del Monta * Runway Theme: Fringe Couture * Bottom Three: Miss Cleopatra Banks, Netissa Nasa & Periodt Stressed * Lip-Sync Song:: 'Would I Lie To You?' by Eurythmics * Eliminated: Miss Cleopatra Banks Episode 5: "Sugar Ball" Airdate: March 23rd, 2019 * Guest Judges: Marg Helgenberger and Bob Mackie * Mini-Challenge: Last as long as possible in drag booty camp with a fitness trainer. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Orea * Main Challenge: Design three outfits for the Sugar Ball: Super Duper Sweet 16, Sugar Mama - Executive Realness, and Candy Couture. * Main Challenge Winner: Solana Rowa * Runway Themes: Sugar Ball (Super Duper Sweet 16, Sugar Mama - Executive Realness, and Candy Couture) * Bottom Two: Anna Pisces Priscilla & Paris Gold * Lip-Sync Song:: 'Orange Trees' by Marina * Eliminated: Anna Pisces Priscilla Episode 6: "Can I Get An Faggot?" Airdate: March 24th, 2019 * Guest Judge: La Toya Jackson and The Pointer Sisters (Anita and Ruth) * Mini-Challenge: Apply drag makeup in the dark * Mini-Challenge Winner: Paris Gold * Mini-Challenge Prize: Pairing the queens up in teams * Main Challenge: Record a "We Are the World"-inspired anthem entitled "Can I Get An Amen?" * Main Challenge Winner: Periodt Stressed * Runway Theme: Crazy, Sexy, Cool * Bottom Two: '''Agnes James & Cali Del Monta * '''Lip-Sync Song:: 'I Turn To You' by Melanie C * Eliminated: Agnes James Episode 7: "Snatch Game" Airdate: March 25th, 2019 * Guest Judge: MizKizzie * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Periodt Stressed * Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a "Snatch Game" setting. * Main Challenge Winner: Aaliyah Fox * Runway Theme: Glitterific * Bottom Two: Paris Gold & Solana Rowa * Lip-Sync Song: 'Killing You' by Ivy Levan * Eliminated: Solana Rowa Episode 8: "Conjoined Sisters" Airdate: March 26th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Tooskinny4u * Mini-Challenge: Creating a look using prison uniforms. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Paris Gold * Main Challenge: Create a conjoined twin makeover with a previously eliminated queen. * Main Challenge Winners: Orea & Vanessa Xelos * Returning Queen: Vanessa Xelos * Bottom Two: Netissa Nasa/Solana Rowa & Paris Gold/Heidi Angelic * Lip-Sync Song: 'Waiting For Tonight (Hex Hector Remix)' by Jennifirer Lopez * Eliminated: Netissa Nawa Episode 9: "Scent of a Drag Queen" Airdate: March 27th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Aubrey O'Day and Joan Van Ark * Mini-Challenge: Whatcha Packin' - Match male models wearing the same pairs of Andrew Christian underwear * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cali Del Monta * Main Challenge: Create, market, and film a commercial for a signature fragrance * Main Challenge Winners: Cali Del Monta * Runway Theme: Launch Party * Bottom Two: Iris Bunny & Orea * Lip-Sync Song: 'Ray Of Light' by Madonna * Eliminated: Orea Episode 10: "Melanins Of Drama" Airdate: March 28th, 2019 * Guest Judges: Maria Conchita Alonso and Jamie-Lynn Sigler * Mini-Challenge: Creating fake 'sob stories' and producing real tears in front of RuPaul * Mini-Challenge Winners: Iris Bunny & Periodt Stressed * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Star in a faux Latin telenovela alongside Wilmer Valderrama. * Main Challenge Winners: Periodt Stressed * Runway Theme: Fur Couture * Bottom Two: Aaliyah Fox & Vanessa Xelos * Lip-Sync Song: 'Strong Enough' by Cher * Disqualified: Paris Gold NOTE: Paris has been caught breaking the rules lined out in the contract for the show and that's why she was disqualified. Episode 11: "Super Sisters" Airdate: March 29th, 2019 * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Last as long as possible in drag booty camp with a fitness trainer * Mini-Challenge Winner: Vanessa Xelos * Mini-Challenge Prize: Select and pair MDR Alumnis with each queen * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of Past MDR Alumnis into your drag daughter and create a color guard performance * Main Challenge Winner: Periodt Stressed * Bottom Two: Cali Del Monta & Iris Bunny * Lip-Sync Song: 'Esta Noche' by Bia ft. Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Cali Del Monta Episode 12: "The Beginning" Airdate: March 30th, 2019 * Main Challenge: Star in RuPaul's music video "The Beginning" and shoot a courtroom scene. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: 'The Beginning' by RuPaul * Final Three: Aaliyah Fox, Iris Bunny & Periodt Stressed * Eliminated: Vanessa Xelos Episode 13: "The Grand Finale" Airdate: March 31st, 2019 * Miss Congeniality: Cali Del Monta * Runner-Ups: Aaliyah Fox & Iris Bunny * Winner Of Melanin's Drag Race Season 5: Periodt Stressed Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 5) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 5 Category:MDR S5 Category:Season 5 Category:S5